


Even Pretty When You're Cryin

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: Country Music RPF, Florida Georgia Line (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Breathplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Make up sex, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kelley and Tyler Hubbard slash fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Pretty When You're Cryin

Even Pretty When You’re Cryin  
Brian Kelley and Tyler Hubbard (Florida Georgia Line) SMUT  
I do not own Brian Kelley or Tyler Hubbard this is PURE FICTION. As far as I know it never happened. 

“Baby?” Tyler asks from the couch in their tour bus. “Hmmmm?” Brian asks not very enthusiastically which pisses of his boyfriend a bit. “Bring me a beer.” Tyler says and it’s not a request but an order and that does NOT make Brian happy. “Get ya own damn beer” he says making a point to get himself a beer from the mini fridge and sit down across from Tyler opening it and taking a sip. 

Tyler doesn’t find it cute or amusing at all. He stand up slowly and BK swallows nervously. “I said get me a beer bitch” Tyler hisses and before Brian knows what he’s doing he stands up in a flash and slaps Tyler across the face. It may not have been nice but Tyler called him a bitch and not when they were having sex. Brian is panting and his eyes are narrowed but he regrets it instantly. 

Tyler is shocked and he growls low in his throat. It didn’t hurt much but Brian was not going to get away with slapping him. Tyler sees red and he shoves Brian up against the RV wall one hand gripping a narrow hip and one tangled in Brian’s short spiky hair. “You fucking little shit” drawls Tyler. “Fucking disrespectful…..” before Tyler knows what he’s doing he has a hand wrapped around Brian’s throat chocking him watching his eyes roll back and feeling him struggle against him. But Tyler can feel something else. BK’s hard and grinding up against Tyler’s thigh. 

“Do you like this hmmmm?” Tyler hisses teeth bared a predatory expression on his handsome face. “Do you wanna tell me how good this feels sweetie?” he asks laughing as BK does his best to nod. Tyler flips his long hair out of his face and looks into Brian’s tear filled eyes loving how his angel can look so pretty even when he’s crying. 

He lets go of Brian’s neck letting him sputter and gasp for air. He’s still crying and it tugs at Tyler’s heart strings. Tyler loves this man with all his heart and feels bad that he snapped, he frowns and tugs Brian up close to him pulling him into a tight hug. “I-I’m sorry.” Whimpers Brian clutching at Tyler holding on for dear life. “Shhhhh Babyboy I’m the one that should be sorry doll” Tyler shushes him gently. “C’mon with me now, let me make you feel real good.” Purrs Tyler gently grabbing the taller man’s wrist and pulling him to their bedroom. 

Brian shudders slightly at those words and lets his lover lead him to the bedroom in the back of the tour bus. “Lie down now sweetheart” drawls Tyler pushing the slim man down onto the bed and staring down at him. Brian’s face is flushed from arousal and from how tightly Tyler had had his hands wrapped around his neck, Brian’s hips are rolling up and down slightly and he’s biting his lip hard.

"Babydoll I just wanna eat you alive you’re so fucking sexy.” Growls Tyler eyes dark as he licks his lips staring down at the man on the bed. Brian whimpers and opens his mouth to beg Tyler to fuck him already! “It’s ok I know what you need angel” Tyler assures him. “Patience is a virtue remember now” Tyler teases. “Tyyyy….” Whines Brian and Tyler outright laughs, “I can’t wait either BK” and with that he leans down and yanks off Brian’s t-shirt before hurriedly undoing his lover’s jeans and yanking them off his long lean legs leaving Brian in only his boxer briefs erection apparent pre-cum creating a dark stain against the fabric  
Tyler leans back and removes his own clothes haphazardly before grabbing lube from the desk next to the bed. They haven’t bothered with condoms for a while now, they’re both clean and it feels so much better. Tyler pours lube into his hand slicking up his fingers before thrusting two into BK knowing the man can take it. Brian groans and arches his back off the bed thrusting down against those fingers, that are now scissoring inside of him stretching him open for something more.

“Ba-Baby…Tyler please!” begs Brian, who nods and withdraws his fingers after a few more movements that make BK gasp and Tyler know he hit the man’s prostate. 

Tyler uses some more lube to slick up his now leaking erection before spreading Brian’s legs and looking down into the one he love’s eyes waiting for him to nod that he was ready and with that assurance Tyler snaps his hips forward thrusting all the way in and making Brian shriek at the pleasure/pain.

“Oh my god! Tyler…..so s-so good babyyyy! Ahhhh!” BK moans as Tyler rocks his hips in a steady rhythm. Tyler hisses at how tight Brian is how good he feels. “Oh yeah sweetheart you’re so tight always so good for me!” Tyler pulls almost all the way out before slamming right back in and hitting Brian’s prostate dead on making him scream and claw at Tyler’s back. Tyler repeats the motion and Brian wraps his long legs around Tyler’s waist pulling him in and Tyler leans down to bite and suck at BK’s neck. 

“C-close” pants Brian as Tyler continues to make him see stars. Tyler nods. “Me to honey me to.” Tyler wraps a hand around BK’s cock stroking him fast as eh continues to hit his spot on each well angled thrust. When Brian cums he moans out Tyler’s name in a high pitched fucked out voice, tightening around Tyler who cums hard inside of his lover biting down on BK’s neck to stifle his own cry of pleasure. 

Tyler’s hips stutter to a stop and he pulls out as gently as possible. He collapses next to Brian throwing an arm around the taller man’s waist and leaning over to kiss gently at the neck his hand had been wrapped around so aggressively earlier. It’s a silent apology that BK accepts by switching off the lamp next to the bed and curling up next to Tyler as they fall asleep breathing returning to normal and sweat cooling on their bodies. No matter how much they fight BK knows Tyler loves him and vice versa.


End file.
